Nullify
by chibismiles5266
Summary: There are rumors spreading within the Hyuga compound about the heir and the prodigy having a relationship that is much more than domestic. Living together does not help their case. Neji-Hinata
1. Overcoming Fears

Hey people, I haven't written anything in a really long time. Even the oneshot I produced some time ago was written way before the actual post. So keep in mind that I am getting myself out of the fog. Hope you like my attempt.

* * *

Chapter One

Overcoming Fears

She left home soon after Hanabi took over. Neji followed suit, and they ended up renting a place together- her father's idea of a sick joke. But Neji didn't seem to mind at all. Among the village people, it was said that they had a relationship and a flourishing relationship outside of the compound would create a thicker bond between the two. It was unsettling thought for Hinata. How she saw him, she never imagined a union like that ever happening.

She shifted her mug onto a thick fabric square. Neji appreciated if she used coasters. Most of the furniture in their home had come from the Branch House. Everyone in the Main House thought it strange of her to be leaving, and most had voted against it. She cared little of this matter and did what she wanted for once.

She looked around the room, the apartment fairly pleasant. Better than she expected, but that was all thanks to her cousin. Ever since the arrangement he's been on missions. He insisted on paying the rent for the first few months. It was an apology for leaving her there with all the moving and unpacking. She didn't mind though.

Casually she glanced over at the clock. It was about time she were to meet her teammates. Getting her sandals on, she saw the door swing open.

Neji only nodded as he stepped in.

Hinata nodded back, a small smile having been sent his way. She scooted to the side, and let him pass. It was rare to see him home so early.

About to leave, she paused momentarily. She felt tension rising. Looking back slowly, she saw him watching her. "How was your mission?" she asked.

"Successful…" He said plainly.

Hinata nodded in acknowledgment, "Good," she said, and off she went, the door clicking shut behind her.

Back inside Neji all but collapsed. He sunk into the couch, feeling his muscles protest the odd position. He was beyond angered. The mission went on longer than needed. He would have come home later last night if he just did what he wanted.

It wasn't like he was inefficient; it was that his team kept getting distracted. Basically it was Naruto. Naruto wasn't someone you wanted on a team at least – yeah; you just didn't want him on a team. He was too attention-deficient to even carry out a mission.

Sighing, he hoped Hinata wouldn't return home to see him passed out on the couch.

* * *

"Do you hate him as much as I do?" Kiba asked, throwing a stick for Akamaru.

Hinata continued rummaging through her pack, "O-of course not… but then again, I don't have to follow his orders like you."

"It's such a drag. He's so freaking uptight."

Hinata plucked a flower from the ground and began rolling the stem between her fingers.

"How can you live with him? Just the thought of it makes me cringe!" Kiba shivered dramatically in effect.

"Well, he hasn't been home – at all really. And, although we lived in the same compound we didn't live in the same house." Hinata suddenly paused, "I feel bad even mentioning it." She whispered to herself. The division of the clan still stung her.

"Shino's not so happy with you living with him either." Kiba had to mention.

Hinata dropped the flower in surprise, "Really? I-"

"Yeah, he doesn't think its appropriate…or some bullshit like that." He threw the stick again.

Hinata picked the flower up again and began roughly plucking off the thin, yellow, petals. "Well, I don't think Neji is going to hurt me or anything. Like I said, he's not even there half the time." She took a quick breath, "To tell you the truth…" she glanced over towards Kiba, "It's kind of lonely."

"In that case, you should come live with me." He affirmed, giving her a grin that spread miles. "You'd never be lonely."

Hinata shook her head, "Don't be silly, Kiba. You're gone as much as he is, if not more."

"How else do you think I'm supposed to pay for my place?" Kiba asked, sounding almost offended that she even asked.

"You have such a large apartment and you don't even live there most of the time. It seems like a waste."

Akamaru came padding on over, drool dripping from the stick he had trapped between his canines. "Have you met my roommate?"

Hinata stood up and dusted off her bottom. "Right," that immediately quieted her futile protests. "Anyways, where's Shino, isn't he supposed to be meeting us here?"

Kiba stretched his arm, keeping a sturdy grip on is shoulder as he began rotating "He had to go to the Kage tower before meeting us." he wiggled his limbs and then finally hopped onto Akamaru's back, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. He might bring Naruto with him too. I think we're all going for lunch, or dinner –whatever."

"You wouldn't be too pleased if I brought Neji along, would you?" Hinata stressed.

Kiba cocked his eyebrow in annoyance, "Don't even kid about it."

* * *

Neji woke up to see the sun go down outside. He was soar and still a little tired from the mission. It had been awhile since the last time he slept. Ever since he had become squad leader, alongside Nara, simple pleasures like sleeping were extinguished from his mind.

Rolling off the couch and onto his feet, he walked deeper into the apartment to find the bathroom. The smell of bleach tickled his nose as he began to disarm himself. Layers upon layers of endless weaponry sat on the sink, looking more out of place then he felt. Neji took a shuttering breath, feeling his muscles scream as he struggled to fit everything on the counter. He continued once his gear lay scattered beneath him, and finally began uncoiling bandage after bandage until he stood bear. Taking his time, he stepped into the bath and closed his eyes. He would enjoy this moment.

* * *

Shino sat quietly next to Naruto who looked all but comfortable. His arms splayed out on the table as he complained about a certain squad leader. His hair was disarrayed, like his frantic personality, a sight to behold for the young Hyuga.

She could see them from the window, feeling her stomach begin to twist and turn. "Kiba, I'm not sure I can g-go in there." She touched his shoulder hoping he would stop to hear her out.

Kiba turned, grabbing a hold of her hand, "Hinata," he said expectedly, giving her a fanged smile. "You don't even like him anymore."

Hinata's eyes grew wide as her cheeks turned pink. Giving a quick pout Hinata began a rebuttal, "K-Kiba! That's not what I'm –"

Shino waved stiffly from inside once he spotted the pair. His jacket halted simple gestures like waving, or just any excessive movement. It reminded him that he'd have to be gentle with himself for the sake of the army of bugs that lay dormant inside him.

Next to him Naruto still babbled, neglecting the two absent guests.

"They've seen us." Kiba declared. Still having Hinata's hand, he began dragging her into the restaurant. She struggled, trying to pull back. "No!" She whispered loud enough for Kiba to hear. "N-No!" she whined.

"Hinata, you are acting like a child - " Kiba turned slightly, and was swung towards the bathroom.

Out of sight, Hinata breathed. "I…I-I feel so awkward. I don't like being around him, Kiba. It's just not right!"

Kiba let go of Hinata's hand, "You can't be like this forever. You just have to get over it. He's in there and it would be rude of you to just bale on Shino." He pointed out, getting annoyed with Hinata's sudden fright.

Hinata stared at her feet, feeling worse. She contemplated for a while longer and finally with an extra shove from overwhelming guilt she gave in, "I don't think I'll be able to eat much."

Sympathetically, Kiba only smiled.

* * *

Although the bath was much needed, it did nothing to help his unending fatigue. He would go back to sleep, but he was beginning to feel antsy with the idea of idleness. For the passed few weeks it's been nothing but missions. And to have a space in time just to pamper him self, felt very foreign. He hoped, guiltily, for another chaos to ensue. He had no plan to delve into the luxuries of rest. It just wasn't him.

It wasn't Neji.

Standing in the kitchen he scanned the contents of the fridge. He noted Hinata had a hobby of cooking, and from the sights of it, baking was also a pastime of hers.

His jaw clenched as a thought erupted from deep down. If he weren't on a mission he would have to be here. And if he were here, he was to be here with her. And as much as he'd want to deny that it would make a difference. He couldn't.

_Missions began acting ambiguously as soon as Hinata had decided to depart from the clan's compound. Neji never spoke to Hinata. He kept her at a distance and only spoke to her when it was most necessary. He thought a relationship would only hinder him and halt his goals. The distance was good. And if it were an option to leave, he would only get farther and farther away._

_Family members already thought of the two strangely. The relationship that failed to exist between them somehow became a love affair to people among the village and even within the properties of his home. The thought didn't disgust him and this resulted in his decision to go._

_But Hiashi was a cruel man._

_Although Hinata was relieved of her duty as heir, it didn't mean she wasn't a Hyuga. If she wanted to claim independence, Hiashi decided it would be limited, thus the placement of Neji._

* * *

I really just wanted to do a oneshot of this couple, but decided on making a story. Hopefully it doesn't suck.

Please tell me what you think

-chibismiles5266!


	2. Seed of Doubt

I actually cranked out another chapter. I surprise myself.

And I forgot the disclaimer last chapter...It's just been that long!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga/anime/characters/settings etc.

* * *

Chapter Two

Seed of Doubt

Hinata sat quietly next to Kiba and across from Shino who was feeling the weight of Hinata's gaze. Her concentration seeming much like her cousin's in a serious moment. Kiba noticed Hinata's captivated state and nudged at her to quit.

Hinata blinked herself out of staring and unwillingly looked over to see Naruto looking just how she liked him.

She frowned suddenly.

"So that's why he's such a loser! – You're with me on this? Right, Hinata?" Naruto leaned over the table, to emphasize his need for someone to agree, for her to agree.

Hinata made no motion to acknowledge him. She found it difficult to even breathe in his presence. Why was this so hard for her?

"Hinata-san," Hinata shifted suddenly, feeling remarkably nauseous as time ticked away. Shino continued, "I have heard of your move…"

"Ah, y-yes…" Hinata answered being as quiet as ever. She remembered Kiba's mention of Shino's disapproval earlier that day. Maybe this was Shino's moment to recognize the supposed issue.

"Ugh! I can't believe you're living with that jerk!" Naruto abruptly put his two cents in. Kiba quickly barked back, "I can't believe you're living with Sakura!"

"Hey! Hey! She's not so bad. She cleans and –"Naruto began to gape, "… and yells at me…a lot." Naruto quieted down, brows knitting together.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Don't forget her pyromania-like antics in the kitchen. How many times have we needed to come hose your house down?"

Hinata turned her attention back to Shino, "I'm happy about leaving the compound." Shino followed her gaze, trailing between Naruto and himself. She had never been good with eye contact, but who was he to talk? He wore glasses.

"I f-feel as if I have more freedom." Hinata finally stuttered out.

"How is your cousin?" He asked next, getting straight to the point.

Hinata perked up some, hoping she could defend her case. "He's well…I suppose. He is not home on a regular basis, but that's to be expected from a ninja of his caliber." She took a moment to think, "He treats me well." She began tapping her fingers together, "Did you hear? The apartment is fully furnished?" Hinata's eyes dove down towards the table.

At least she tried.

Shino only nodded, before Naruto intervened, "He better treat you well, Hinata! I'll kick his ass if doesn't! I'll break an arm or two, maybe even a leg and just shove that stick where – "

"You know Hinata-san…" Shino ignored Naruto, a talent he decided to hone after one very long mission. "You must be careful around him. No matter if he is family or not." Hinata could feel his gaze through the tinted lenses of his spectacles. "I cannot stress this enough. You must stay on alert when he's around."

* * *

Meditating wasn't enough to quell his hunger.

Neji decided on taking a pass on Hinata's food. It wasn't like her food was bad. He just didn't feel right eating it. And even though it was obvious she made enough for two, it just wasn't in him to help himself.

Turning off the lights he closed the door and headed into town.

* * *

"Hinata, you know what we were talking about earlier? About what Shino said? Well, I agree." Kiba shoved his hands in his pockets, and gestured with his shoulders.

"But Kiba, I assure you. He won't hurt me."

"Hinata, that's not what I think Shino meant." He paused. He was afraid Hinata would be too innocent, but she would have to know. And if spelling it out to her was the only way he could do it, he would. She had to know, "Even if you guys are cousins, it is not uncommon for – relationships within the clan…. If you know what I mean?"

"But- I don't …" she gawked. How could he say something so -

"Just think about it, Hinata."

"Oh, no you have the wrong idea." Hinata finally protested after a noticeable delay. Her friends even thought this way? What was wrong with everybody? How could they think she and Neji would ever be together? It was unlikely to ever happen. "It wouldn't happen." She stated clearly, "We have never even had a normal r-relationship, not to mention a romantic one." She looked away suddenly, seeing Kiba's expression grow curios. "I can't even wrap my mind around that concept. He's just so cold – so-so Hyuga."

"Speak of the devil." Kiba said with just a pinch enthusiasm.

"Hinata-sama," Neji stated.

Hinata looked at him for a moment, still as a statue. She hoped he hadn't heard her speak. "N-Neji …" She began, and he only nodded, his persona just as she described.

Cold

"Are you on your way h-home?" Hinata eyed the plastic bag Neji had in hand.

"Take out?" Kiba mentioned, noticing the bag as well. "Didn't find any grub at home?"

Hinata looked at him meekly, wondering the same. She had leftovers and premade bento at home. She was sure of it.

Neji shifted the bag uncomfortably in his hands. "I didn't care to look." He said plainly.

Hinata glanced down, a little offended, but brushed it off as best she could. Living with Neji was already a disaster (more so according to her friends) and if she were to break down because of a little comment, it would be obvious she wasn't ready for such a big move.

She took a quick breath before speaking, "Kiba, thank you for walking me this far." Oh, was she determined to prove everyone wrong.

Kiba gave her a questioning look before Hinata continued, "Neji and I-I_ are_ going to the same destination…so…" She paused for a reaction. Strangely enough it wasn't for Kiba's. She knew his would be one of disapproval.

Neji was stoic as always. No sign of emotion on his face. He had nothing to say.

Kiba however, "Are you sure you don't want – "

Hinata quickly intercepted, "I'm sure!" She said, giving him a little smile as a way to reassure him that it would be fine.

Hinata needed to prove herself and to anyone who thought differently, that Neji wouldn't be a problem. It was obvious they weren't the best of friends, but that wouldn't stop them from being decent roommates.

* * *

Sorry about any grammar mistakes or if anything is misspelled. Just know I try :)

Please _review_! Thank you to all who have reviewed! It really makes a difference.


	3. Finding Ways

I was actually waiting for 20 reviews. I'm sad, I know.

Sorry about the spelling and grammar, again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga/anime/characters/settings etc.

* * *

Chapter Three

Finding Ways

Stepping out into the field he felt a cool breeze press against him. He closed his eyes and let his muscles relax feeling the pressure dissolve. He stretched his arms, and flexed the muscles in his legs before setting himself against the trunk of a generous tree.

Grabbing at the opening of the plastic bag, he realized his food had gotten cold. He rolled his eyes and bitterly scoffed. Not like it mattered though, his appetite ceased to exist after seeing Hinata and her friend.

He frowned suddenly, recalling the conversation she was having. She said he was cold, a _typical_ Hyuga. He knew it shouldn't have bugged him, but he couldn't help feeling the incessant poke and prod of Hinata's insensitive opinion.

Absently he began picking at the bandages of his hand, raveling and unraveling.

He sighed feeling sluggish. His thoughts wandering back to Hinata's sudden turn. He questioned why she pushed her teammate away so suddenly. It was strange to say the least, but her urge to walk with him bugged him more than her declaration of hate.

What was she trying to prove?

* * *

Hinata woke up the next morning to find the apartment empty. She was halfheartedly upset.

Walking into the kitchen she grabbed her mug from the sink. Taking the kettle she wedged two tea packets inside and filled it with water. As she waited for it to boil she began searching the fridge.

She intentionally made enough for the two of them. She glared at the uneaten bento and began unpacking the fridge. Soon lunchboxes covered the countertops. She felt wasteful. If he wasn't going to eat her food he should just say so. He didn't have to lie.

Hinata knew he was lying.

As stoic as he was, mannerisms failed to slip passed her. His face would display nothing but his hands? Neji would always be tugging at his bandages or pressing the pads of his fingers together. She had a handful of nervous habits, but Neji only had a few. The little time she was ever around him, she always noticed. How could she not? Body language is vital, especially when surrounded with people who have eyes so blank.

She closed the fridge and stacked the lunches. "Kiba and Shino would have eaten my food."

Standing there in silence, she thought of a reason why Neji would lie.

* * *

"Wake-y, wake-y!"

Neji felt dizziness take him as he pried his eyes open. Ten-Ten along with Lee stood in front of him.

"I thought you stopped doing this a long time ago!" Ten-Ten declared, hands clutching at her sides. "Are you stressing?"

Rock Lee bounced about dramatically. Neji couldn't even interpret what he was saying, a myriad of things flying out of his mouth, supposed remedies and workouts that would diminish the "demons" of stress.

"You don't look that great, Neji. Maybe you're a little too old to be sleeping outside like a dog." Ten-Ten explained enthused.

Neji stood up, feeling rather uncomfortable. "I am fine, and I am _not_ stressed." He looked over to see his teammates' expression's falter. He wasn't too convincing in the morning.

"Neji, we all know you sleep at the training grounds when you're stressed, and don't say, 'but the weather was so perfect!'" Ten-Ten boldly mocked, "Because the wind was killing my aim, and Lee over here had to head in early because his leotard was accentuating his manly bits."

"Ten-Ten!" Lee whined in the background.

Neji shook his head in disapproval. "It must of gotten cooler after I fell asleep." He said to himself, feeling the effects of last night's wind.

"Assuming you just crashed here after your mission yesterday, you should get home. To be honest you're starting to look crusty around the edges."

"Yes! Hinata-san will gladly aid you." Lee added.

Ten-Ten watched as Neji turned away. "Hey, Neji…How is that going to work out – I mean you and Hinata?"

"Is it your business?" Neji quickly shot back. It hasn't been five minutes, and there Hinata was. If she wasn't there, of course she would be brought up.

"No, but …I don't know, never mind." Ten-Ten quieted down finally and Lee took to the silence as well.

Without saying a goodbye, Neji quickly moved towards the direction of home. As much as he dreaded the thought of seeing her, he knew he would get better if he slept at home, and in his bed.

* * *

The kettle whistled as Hinata finished packing her bag. She tied a secure knot before heading to quell the steaming pot.

Pouring herself a cup, she let it sit. Placing it on the table, she set her bag near the front door.

The door opened slightly. Neji on the other side, cursed under his breath. Luck was never on his side.

He let himself in, and ignored the staring girl. "G-Good morning," She uttered quietly, following cautiously behind him.

Neji walked through the living room and into the kitchen to get water. He stopped when he noticed her mug. He turned towards her and she jumped. "I hope you've been treating the furniture well."

Hinata bit her lip, quickly walking over to grab her cup. "I s-seem to have s-slipped. Um…" Hinata looked down momentarily, eyeing the coasters on the table. "Do y-you not like the sleeping a-arrangements?" She asked, changing the subject.

Neji looked at her, "I don't like the _living_ arrangements." He thought to say, but bit his tongue. He felt he was being too harsh. She was doing nothing to deserve his cruelty. He wouldn't torture her. "No, it is fine. The neighbors were rough housing. I could hear them from my bedroom."

She contemplated, "You must be t-tired?" She avoided looking up at him.

Neji was beginning to feel the anxiety. He moved away and stepped in the direction of his room. "I want to take a quick rest before speaking to the Hokage." He explained, stepping farther and farther away.

Once the distance was right, Hinata decided on looking up. About to speak, she paused, looking at his face puzzled. "You look ill."

Neji blinked in response. Did he really look that unkempt?

She put her cup on top of a dish rag and suddenly walked up to him, her hand coming up to feel his cheek. "You're not feeling well," She claimed, eyes filled with worry. All signs of shyness dying with slightest glimpse of illness.

His face became hotter with contact. She was too close, and his discomfort was increasing with every agonizingly long second. His fists balled eager to just push her away.

She stopped then, taking one large step back. "I just m-made some tea, and – and…" She turned around awkwardly and walked over to her bag determined. Setting a bento on the couch, "I'll b-be home later tonight."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Excused

Sorry about the spelling and grammar, _again_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga/anime/characters/settings etc.

* * *

Chapter Four

Excused

Neji watched as the door shut. He stood there with his heart in his throat almost shaking from aftermath. He wasn't prepared for something like that. Hinata was never daring, and for her to just touch him with zero freight made him question his own control. He hoped the little incident wouldn't be repeated. He knew he had self restraint, but even he had a boiling point that should be recognized.

* * *

"So much food," Kiba seemed elated, with just the sight. "I guess my soldier pills are going to have to take a back seat." Hinata sent him a smile, "I hope you enjoy it."

Kiba stuffed the wooden boxes into his bag, "I'm actually going to be heading out soon, so this was convenient."

Hinata stared off, "You're leaving?"

Kiba sighed, mood sour. Standing up, he jogged over to his bedroom, "Yeah, actually. Supposedly, there's a list of things that need to be done around the outskirts of the Leaf." Hinata kept her eyes on Kiba's supposed sofa, torn to shreds, from Akamaru's vicious bites. "Mm-hmm," she answered, drearily.

Kiba returned, his attire suddenly black, covering him from head to toe. "Shino's going to be coming along. Tsunade thought it would give us range." Adjusting his gear, he noticed Hinata's lack of interest. "Is the couch that interesting?" He gave her a second to answer, and when he realized none was coming, he walked over to her. "Hey," he said, his voice sprinkled with concern.

Hinata's eyes slowly moved in his direction. When she finally laid eyes on him, she was surprised to see he had completely changed into his ANBU clothing. "W-When did you change?" Her face turned pink under his fixed gaze. He cocked an eyebrow and ignored her lethargy. "Can you do me a favor?"

Hinata tried her best to shake herself out of a daze. "Yeah – Y-Yes." She blinked, hoping he didn't notice, hoping he would question it.

"Akamaru is excused from this mission. Can you make sure he gets taken care of?" He shuffled around for a few things, tossing weapons from a trunk to his opened bag. "I'd give him to Hana but she's been gone all week. And last time I was home, mom freaked on me."

"I understand. Will you be gone for long?" Hinata asked, standing up from the floor. There was never enough couch to sit on, whatever still attached, most likely covered in hair and slobber.

"Not for too long. We're just scouting the area." Kiba assured. "Why isn't Akamaru joining you?" Hinata put her hands in her pockets, trying hard to concentrate on the conversation at hand. Thankfully Kiba was preoccupied with packing, or he'd have noticed her journey to space and back.

"The flipping Hokage said I was too dependent on Akamaru." He explained in a huff. Just mentioning it made him want to spite the woman.

"But- But that's just your clan's way," Hinata stated, confused.

"She knows that, but she wants to test my skills." Kiba rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I better get goin'. I'll drop Akamaru at your place after the briefing." He grabbed his bag and walked over towards the door. Opening it, he waited for Hinata to pass through.

"Oh!"

Kiba paused, "What? You can't take care of Akamaru?"

"No, I-I just realized…Is it…Will Neji be partaking?"

He looked down, annoyed almost. "I'm not sure. But if he is, then you'll at least have some company for awhile, and if he isn't then – it's all good no matter what."

* * *

Kiba was giving her spoonfuls of bitter disapproval. It didn't help that he was using Akamaru as a spy. It made her think twice about being so close to such protective friends. It was obvious how much he and Shino didn't like the arrangements, more importantly, Neji. And to be perfectly honest, she wasn't feeling so confident about them either.

She stared at the ground while continuing forward, hands still fitting comfortably in her pockets. She heaved a large sigh as her thoughts mingled.

The episode in the apartment earlier that day wasn't something she expected to happen. It just did. And the usual feeling she had around him, like a dangerous mixture of intimidation and fondness, it seemed to dissipate. Strangely, the more uncomfortable she knew he was the more normal she felt. It was nice knowing she wasn't the only _one_.

She decided then, with that revolution in mind, that she would continue her plan to prove them wrong. However it would be with a foundation built purely on a pile of insecurities.

* * *

He was starting to feel sick. "Really, are you okay?" Neji squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the headache he had would just disappear. Looking up suddenly, he felt the room spin in perfect circles.

"Hey," Tsunade spoke again, her voice firm. Standing from her desk in attempt to aid him, he put his hand up to halt her. "I'm fine."

"I think otherwise, so I decline."

Neji inhaled, his eyes closed, trying to compose the throbbing behind the sockets of his eyes. "I'm fine." He said again.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "You are sick, and this will restrict your performance."

Neji looked at the Hokage, anger welling up at his core. "I'm fine," he said again, tone extremely close to disrespectful.

"You might as well leave." Tsunade sat back down, unraveling a scroll to study.

"Not until I get _something_." Neji demanded.

"Hey, _kid_, I said no! Why are you so bent on leaving anyway?" Tsunade asked, suspicious now, eyes moving from the scroll to his angered face. Here was a squad leader, practically on hands and knees, begging for a nonexistent mission.

Neji was having a hard time answering. First off, he had no appropriate answer; secondly his offhand wit wasn't fully intact.

"Look, Hyuga, when was the last time you were in Konoha? You were out for weeks, and with Naruto! My god, anyone would be dying for a break by now. If I didn't know any better I'd say you like the torture." Tsunade teased, lightening the mood on her part.

* * *

He looked away, feeling completely rejected. There was nothing he could say.

"Just leave it be. I'll get to you when there's something. I'll make it up to you."

Upon arriving home, he smelled something that made his stomach cry for food. A light illuminated the kitchen and hallway. The sounds of drawers being yanked open and cabinets flying shut, he knew Hinata must have been on her way to making something divine.

The day was already shit; he might as well top it off with a deadly temptation. Stepping into the kitchen, he saw a beautiful spread of food on the _floor_. Angered, he noticed the large canine next to an apron-wearing Hinata.

Akamaru barked upon seeing Neji, and Hinata only hushed the dog sweetly. "I hope you don't mind. I'm pet-sitting."

* * *

**Review yay! **

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed. Tell me what you're expecting to come! **

**Chibismiles5266**


	5. Speaking Terms

**Jam-packed peanut butter jelly time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga/anime/characters/settings etc.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

Speaking Terms

Hinata scanned his face to find any ounce of displeasure, but found nothing. Neji was blank. He didn't even make a gesture as to why she was watching Akamaru. He just didn't seem to care. "W-Would you like me to make you something?" Hinata's gaze fell to the floor, an immortal habit.

"No," He answered plainly.

Hinata cleared her throat uncomfortably when she noticed Akamaru fidget next to her. Even the dog could sense the awkward. "Are you feeling better?" She asked, prolonging Neji's stay.

The dog whined, a feeble plea to Hinata to make Neji go away. Neji caught it instead and shot the dog an unfeeling glare. He was never much of an animal person.

He stepped further into the kitchen. "I have a headache."

Hinata looked up, when she realized he was walking towards her. Stopping in front of her now, she stared at him with questioning eyes. He reached behind her and Hinata's face became red as she felt his undone hair brush against the side of her face. "The – the…um…?" She couldn't think straight.

Surprised they were even in the same room having a lackluster conversation, kept her legs still. She knew he was trying to grab a glass from the cupboard, yet she failed to move out of his way.

He thought she would have stepped aside, but misjudged, resulting in the heart wrenching proximity that effected them both. He avoided looking at her while grabbing his cup and filling it with water at the sink beside her. Only once did he have the courage to actually look at her. But that's all he needed to be glued to the moment.

Akamaru barked when the room went silent, and it caused Hinata to jump. "In the medicine cabinet – in- in the bathroom…" she finally spit out, and Neji nodded in wary acknowledgment before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Neji awoke the next morning to see a bowl of soup on the table. He was near happy to see that Hinata still cooked for him even with his refusals to her insistent offers.

The place was empty and for once he was exceptionally complacent. He slept well, thanks to whatever pills he found in the bathroom's medicine cabinet, almost refreshed, but not quite up to par. He had stayed home while sick, and found it rather easy because of the distraction of the dog, but worried, knowing it wouldn't be there to keep him at bay forever.

For the next few days he woke up to a different soup and a better tea, all until he finally told Hinata he felt better. She was pleased, and for a second he was glad not to push her away. But that was only for a second.

Healthy, he wanted to get back on track. However his agenda was halted by the grudge-bearing Hokage. Because of his hypothetically proclaimed "brazen demand_"_ for a mission, he was suspended from working alongside his squad and participating in any upcoming assignments until further notice. In response he claimed the Hokage to be fickle, but wished desperately to be put back onto the waiting list.

More importantly, it was because he feared the dam breaking on his overflowing lack self-control.

Stuck in the apartment with Hinata would be an obstacle within itself. He would try to be near her without acting heartbreakingly enamored or unbelievably repulsed. And with that thought in mind he became aware of something that had been haunting him ever since he'd accepted the challenge of sharing a domain with her. Consequently, it was that he was inevitably placed in an everlasting paradox of either love or hate. Indifferently, he dealt with it, knowing he couldn't just turn his feelings off like a light switch.

Basically, he was the little white ball in the never-ending game of _Pong_. There are no winners.

* * *

Around the same time Kiba left Hinata was to be assigned a mission of her own. However, the plans changed once Tsunade was informed of Hinata's care-taking duties involving Akamaru. She wouldn't be shipped out anytime soon.

Hinata saw that Neji was in the same predicament. His was possibly caused by rash behavior, but it didn't matter because they were both idle.

Aside from Akamaru-duties, Hinata spent her time honing her tea making skills. Once in a while leaving some for Neji to taste. She was beyond happy to see that the kettle was always empty when she returned home in the afternoon. He'd never personally tell her that he liked it, but she felt the gesture was proof enough.

It was all about taking baby steps with him.

Waking up early, Hinata made breakfast and packed lunches to take with her. Neji having been sick gave her an excuse to make soup. It was a rarity which she enjoyed thoroughly. For Akamaru it was an all vegetarian diet, something he was beginning to get used to.

After breakfast she'd attempt to train with the dog, finding it hard to do so without the company of Kiba. Akamaru seemed about ready to burst, while Hinata sat cross-legged, meditating. She figured if the dog was willing to eat all veggie for her, then she'd pick up the pace. So, for hours on end, they would do search-and-destroy tactics, more searching, than destroying.

By mid afternoon she and Akamaru would go by the market, eating their dinner as they strolled on home. When they arrived, he new better to leave her be. After such a long day he'd retire to Hinata's bedroom and ball up on the mat she laid out for him. It was clear she had business to attend to, always involving Neji.

Hinata was hesitant when initiating conversations. She was never good with communicating, and thought it was just easier not to. She knew it was wrong to think that way, but she couldn't help it. When she finally got to speaking with Neji it was bland. It was all she could ever get out, but he reciprocated.

She would talk about things that were plain, but he'd talk about training sessions that were much more exciting then her most prized mission memories. In her head she felt like they at least bonded, and if her friends could see them sitting there, they'd have a cow.

She was proud of her newest accomplishment.

* * *

Mundane conversations: Things he wouldn't even care to mention, Hinata brought up. It would be the weather, training, sometimes even errands. He didn't mind it. Honestly, he cleverly thought of it as a way of conditioning.

Upon seeing him there she'd attempt to engage him in conversation. Her persistence was wearing him thin, and after awhile, he figured she must of felt bad for him.

Neji was never one to play nice. People wouldn't see him and exactly think, "_Friend" _because of it. So he concluded in thinking her willingness to speak to him was born out of something called pity. In a way it made him want to detest her, but Hinata just seemed too sweet to hate.

He tried his best to interact, even with his supposed understandings. However the harder he tried, the less he felt he could prosper on through it. He realized he struggled with even the sight of her, and if she kept this up he didn't know what he was going to do with himself.

* * *

So, it's all about mixed signals from here on out. I felt like this chapter had to go deep because I kind of flaked out on the last one. It was a total filler. Some of you noticed, lol, but I'm happy you enjoyed it nonetheless. I hope you readers feel like you have stability with this chapter.

Oh, I talk too much, but I have to mention the reviewers! I am so thankful! I'm still surprised to see a review pop up on my e-mail. I especially like the eccentric ones, you make me smile.


	6. Velvet

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga/anime/characters/settings etc.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Velvet

He was a good conversationalist. For someone who seemed so unapproachable, he'd secretly been a professional speaker. His tone was always direct, and the way his body gestured as he spoke made him seem all the more fascinating. It was enough to hook her. She'd probe him for any other topic, things he'd done during the day. Of course, she'd stop when eye contact became scarce, and knuckles turned white under the pressure of his shaking grip. By that time, she'd excuse herself, and hope she stumbled upon an adventure of her own.

Today however, Hinata decided to bring him along for good measures. If she had a prodigy in her grasp, she'd use him to her advantage. She knew she couldn't find excitement on her own, especially since she dodged any type of confrontation, or trouble that happened to sail her way. So she'd get it from the source, even if that meant sacrificing Neji's comfort. She'd push it.

"I'm wondering," She paused for a moment, "W-Would you like to spar with me?" Neji was in the process of adjusting his pack when he heard the offer. He turned to look at her, "I don't know if that's such a good idea." He answered truthfully.

"I-I assure you," If only he knew it was one of Hinata's goals to take him to battle. At least, it sounded that dramatic in her head. "It won't be a waste of your time." Hinata was set on this. Ever since they began talking all she wanted to do was bring up the rematch. She'd prove to him that she wasn't weak.

"What about the dog?" he asked, voice sounding curious as she wagered. "He could watch. Akamaru is a very obedient dog." Neji eyed her for a moment longer, and Hinata felt her heart pound from his undeviating attention. "He won't interfere?" Hinata shook her head.

* * *

She was mesmerized, and he loved every little reaction she made.

He didn't know how they always ended up on subjects concerning training. But they always landed there. He thought maybe she was captivated with the idea of strength. It made sense. Everyone wants what they can't have.

After talking to her, he'd be so wound-up; surprised he even made it a minute longer without jumping across the table and… He didn't want to think about it.

Sighing, he was about ready to head out on his own. Having his fill of Hinata made his head spin, he'd cut off all contact if he had to, even if it was just for a few hours. Any space of time would be enough to hold him over until he'd have to repeat the process. But when she asked him to spar, it sparked his interest.

He left before her, telling her he'd meet her at the clearing. She agreed, apparently happy he accepted the offer at all. He still needed time to collect himself.

* * *

"Okay Akamaru! This is the big day. I feel it." Hinata explained happily to the rather large dog. "I'm – I'm feeling good about this." The dog barked in acknowledgment and Hinata smiled warily, confidence slipping from her grasp.

Giving Akamaru a small pat on the head, she began warming up. While stretching, she couldn't help but think strategies. She really wanted to win this. Hinata couldn't be weak, especially not in front of Neji.

It was about an hour before Neji finally made it to the field. He walked in on Hinata working on her form. He saw how she moved about gracefully. He watched as the dog followed her movements with a bouncing head, exceptionally quiet for her to concentrate. She looked adequate enough.

Walking towards her now, she halted her movements. Opening her eyes, she gestured for Akamaru to sit somewhere else. Once the dog seemed situated, Hinata turned her attention towards Neji. "You- You're here." She said shyly, half expecting to be stood up.

"Of course," He looked away. "Well," Hinata began, "Let's start."

Taking their places across from each other, Hinata tried her best to concentrate on centering herself. She was going to stabilize her chakra and relax her muscles. She had no time for fatigue, especially when Neji had so much endurance.

Neji swallowed in anticipation. He thought he could do this without the nerves, but if he hurt her here, it would look intentional. He hoped he wasn't making a big mistake. However, he was comfortable knowing he had a good handle on his body. If only he had the same control over his emotions everything would be divine.

They quickly settled into a rhythm. Gentle fist was their battle style, each taking turns with offence. Neji began slowly, as if testing the waters and Hinata followed. When he added speed she obliged. Eager, he wanted to push her further. It was apparent she had been training, but so was he.

She knew he was holding back. Every hit, every strike, it was all too soft. Neji was never soft, but she accepted it, feeling a familiar tempo.

He'd expected her to be better, but when he gave her one good hit, she reflexively attacked him. It was surprising that she didn't get on the defensive, but instead lashed out. He felt his arm tingle with something similar to pain. He retorted by hitting her lower abdomen. Yet she moved in such a way that his hand got caught up in her pocket.

And there it was hitting him like a ton of bricks he went into a dead stop. His heart felt like it was floating towards his throat.

Her hand came to cover a section of torn fabric. She looked disappointed as she examined the tear. "My jacket," she said sadly. "I'm sorry, please – please just one second." She wanted to fix her jacket, but she didn't want him to leave because of the lack of training going on.

He had taken the pocket clean off, along with a large section of the bottom half of her coat.

He tried so hard not to stare, but his emotions were bubbling over. His eyes glued to the vision of her exposed flesh, covered only by a thin layer of form-fitted mesh. They were still so close, she having not yet moved, stood to his right side. Bending to grab what used to be her pocket, she quietly attempted to assemble the frayed clothing.

Neji turned slightly, and took a grip of her hand. She looked up, confused. "Its okay, Neji," She blinked, "It - It was an accident." She took her hand back and turned her attention to the jacket again, trying to figure out which way she'd sew the pocket back on.

Slowly, not even breathing, he brought his hand up to touch her. He brushed his finger against her mesh-covered midriff. "What if it wasn't an accident?" He asked, voice like velvet. He was as serious as ever.

* * *

Review :D


	7. Probation

I make you wait out of love.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga/anime/characters/settings etc.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Probation

But it _was_ an accident.

Hinata failed to breathe as she stared at him in the purest bewilderment. Her mind fled from the embarrassment of her torn clothing, and straight to Neji's concentrated gaze. He had yet to move his hand, and as time slowly passed them, she swallowed in anticipation for what was to come. He moved only slightly, the brush of his fingertips giving her a satisfying tingle. But when he finally rested his palm firmly against her abdomen, she winced.

Neji outstretched his arm to lay his palm flat, feeling the heat rise through her mesh. "You thought you had gone unscathed?" He asked, sliding his palm along a rather tender area. He didn't even have to look to see that her skin had turned an obnoxious shade of red, a welt waiting to form.

Hinata's face couldn't help but burn in a combination of shame and undivided embarrassment. Her mind was corrupted by thoughts that suddenly seemed so wrong. To think Neji was making a move on her was beyond bizarre, really it was so unrealistic. He wouldn't do such a thing. She was jumping to conclusions with a head filled with assumptions, all of which should have been locked away.

"_This is Neji."_ She reminded herself. She couldn't be this way with Neji. She told her friends it wasn't going to happen, she declared it. So when he was doing things that made her face reach temperatures she hadn't even known existed… She realized this was the result of something, of _something_.

She stepped away slowly, his hand falling away from her. She was thankful, but disappointed all at once. This was territory she had yet to enter. With her eyes still on him she tried to speak. Anything would do as long as it got her away. "Tha- …um…Th-Thank you for accompanying me…"

Akamaru stood sensing Hinata's uneasiness. Upon seeing her departure the oblivious pooch ran to follow.

* * *

As the dog padded past Neji the weight of the situation finally hit him. He couldn't believe he just let himself slip. Thank god, he actually hit her. It gave him a spectacular alibi, one that could rival any truth ever told.

He touched her. And what was it that he felt? Beyond his understanding, it was a shocking wave of relief, in more ways than one.

He liked it. He felt good. Tension he didn't realize was haunting him, alleviated with a mere touch. He knew the close quarters were an attribute to his rather dismal mood, but he'd been in denial when it came to any physical element. It shouldn't have surprised him, but to think she was affecting him this much was just above any logic he had ever acquired.

For a moment longer he thought of his moral sovereignty. If only he had gone against it sooner.

* * *

Hinata was half way home when she realized she had forgotten Akamaru. Turning to rush back she saw the dog halt a few paces behind her. She sighed, watching him happily wag his tail in complete ignorance. "I'm sorry," she whispered, the feeling of guilt attacking her. She wasn't thinking right.

Akamaru came to walk by her side. He playfully nipped at her jacket. "H-hey!" Her face scrunching up in disapproval. "It's already torn, don't make it worse." Her rising voice excited the dog, and with little effort he tore the sleeve. "Aah…Akamaru…" Hinata mumbled despairingly. Akamaru barked gleefully and she finally took the coat off. She folded the remnants of it and crossed her arms.

The jacket was officially dead.

"You're not wearing your jacket." Hinata looked up to see Shino at her doorstep.

"Ha- Hi – Hello," She began, "Yes, I'm- I'm not." She saw his attention shift towards the coat in her hands, a question unspoken. Of course he'd like to know what happened. She never went anywhere without her jacket. "I was training with Akamaru a-and the pocket – the sleeve as well," she gaped a moment, and took a breath, "It just got caught on a branch." She quivered slightly, the effects of a lie on a very innocent Hinata.

Shino nodded, "I see."

She exuded falsehood.

Hinata maneuvered herself towards the door, and politely asked him to join her inside. "Would you like some tea?" She asked the aftermath wearing off.

Shino nodded again.

She threw her jacket, along with its remaining shreds, into the closet and hoped he wouldn't mention it any further. Continuing, she led herself into the kitchen to make a much needed cup of tea. As much as she loved company, she wasn't quite mentally prepared to play host.

When she returned, she found Shino sitting in the living room at the Kotatsu table. He was always a traditionalist. She set his cup down, and sat herself across from him nervously. "Kiba said you were joining him on the mission?" Hinata was eager to change the subject.

"Of course, unfortunately, I've been sent back early."

Hinata tapped her cup hesitantly, "Why? Has something gone wrong?"

"No, nothing has happened, and that's why I have been relieved of duty. The mission requires alternate services." He explained further. Pausing for a moment, he glanced over to find Akamaru make his way into the kitchen area. "I was told Akamaru was under your care. The Hokage would like me to take him off your hands." Shino took a sip from his cup.

"But he's doing fine." Hinata assured.

"No one's questioning your abilities." He had to point out, "There's a possibility that you may be taking on this mission yourself." He adjusted his glasses and Hinata caught a glimpse of his eyes. "Is that so?" She opted to look down at her tea.

"How are you doing here?" He asked. "Are you and your cousin living civilly?"

Hinata tried her best not to give him such a reaction. If only he knew what happened earlier that day. "Yes, actually, we've been s-speaking...often."

"Progress," He commented.

"I agree, but it'll have to wait." Looking at him now, "That mission seems promising."

* * *

Neji took his time when it came to walking home. He thought it best to give her some space. She looked rather frazzled by the ordeal. He smiled curiously. What was she thinking?

"Oh, you're all smiles!" Ten-Ten commented.

He immediately ceased. They would always appear out of nowhere.

"Lovely, Neji! You look superb! Full of vigor, rejuvenated youth!" Lee held his fist up. Ten-Ten slid closer, "Lee's right, you look better, but that's not the point. Why were you smiling?"

"I wasn't."

"Well," Ten-Ten sighed, he'd never tell her anything. "The old team is getting back together. The Hokage's shipping us out to take part in Shikamaru's mission." She perked up a bit.

"Really…?" This was karma. As soon as he was beginning to figure things out with Hinata he had to be pulled away.

"Of course, we leave tonight."

* * *

I wanted to take a little vacation. Of course, it had to be when I wrote that cliffhanger.

Review


	8. Generally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga/anime/characters/settings etc.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Generally

He had to get conformation from the Hokage himself. He still wasn't sure about the mission. All of what Ten-Ten told him sounded vague, and the recent debacle between him and Tsunade was still fresh in his mind. To think she just forgot about it made him think there was a mix up.

"Oh, you're just in time. Hinata-san and Naruto are being briefed right now." Shizune smiled and motioned for him to follow. Opening the door, he was greeted by the awaiting group. "How nice of you to join us," Tsunade was void of any enthusiasm.

"Aw, Neji…seriously? He's got his team already!" Naruto complained with no shame. He wouldn't hide his distaste for Neji out of politeness.

"Please, Naruto, just calm down." Tsunade was beginning to feel the usual agitation. She sighed and gripped the bridge of her nose.

Neji didn't even care to notice the comment, not even Naruto for that matter. His mind was elsewhere. However it didn't stop him from hearing something so violently absurd.

"We should separate. Hinata's on my team!" Naruto was fearless.

Neji's eyes came in contact with a questioning Hokage, expecting a quick rejection.

She looked curious and awfully amused. Seeing Naruto exceptionally bothered by Neji's association made her want to press the situation. "I don't know Naruto. You'll have to work it out with your squad leader."

Naruto's mouth flung open. "No! How does Neji get to be squad leader? Wasn't he suspended?"

Tsunade clasped her hands, "Actually your right. Now that I think about it, I don't even know why he's joining you."

Neji was quick to defend. He wasn't going to let Naruto gallivant with Hinata. "I'm here because you wanted me to assume the position of squad leader." He claimed, "Do you really think it'd be wise to allow Naruto to lead a group of people to the edge of the country?"

"Hey!" Naruto's eyes were like daggers now.

Tsunade laughed tiredly, "Ugh, well…" She glanced over to see Hinata's apparent discomfort. Something Tsunade noticed soon after Neji entered the room. "I see your point." However the glare from Naruto did not go unnoticed. Neji seems to have done some foundation shaking. "You will both get your way."

She turned towards Neji who looked defiant.

"Neji, you're here because Ten-Ten begged me to disable your suspension. Don't get cocky with me. I will yank you from this mission."

* * *

Hinata wanted to slip out of the room. Hearing Naruto's demand to divide frightened her. She couldn't even bare the thought of being alone with Naruto. She wouldn't be able to function properly. Having lunch with him felt like an impossible feat, and he wanted to have a campout? She wondered what would happen to their friendship after he'd realize how uncomfortable she was around him. Though, the chances of that happening were wildly slim. Naruto being the oblivious guy he is wouldn't get the hint of discomfort even if it were right in front of him.

Hinata wasn't one to complain, she'd suffer out of courtesy especially if it were for Naruto.

"Now Neji," Tsunade began, "Your team will escort both Naruto and Hinata towards the border of the Sand. Shikamaru will then direct you towards any interference, which you will handle." Hinata's eyes were on the Hokage's gesturing hands, but her mind fluttered about the room.

She was finding it hard to concentrate. She was hearing the conversation but was far from actually listening. As much as she wanted to ignore him, with all of her spastic mannerisms she might as well be staring. However, it being Hinata direct eye contact would prove to be an obstacle. As soon as he walked in she couldn't help but look the opposite direction. Whatever glimpse of him she had, she concluded that he looked so remarkably unaffected. She was envious for the reason that she felt infinitely different. Of course, it wasn't intentional.

* * *

Naruto let off an approving grunt and left first. Hinata absently strode alongside him.

"Your cousin sucks." Naruto said plainly.

"He…He's not so terrible." She defended.

Naruto stopped to look at her, an expression of lunacy being sent her way, "Hinata, you can't be serious."

Hinata just shook her head, she couldn't even look at him. "I'll meet you at the gates."

* * *

Neji along with his team were already at the gate by the time Hinata got there. Still there was no sign of Naruto.

"Hinata…?" The group was obviously not expecting her. "I didn't know you were joining us." Ten-Ten smiled awkwardly. It was a slow and wary welcoming.

Hinata nodded hesitantly. Putting her bag down, she began readjusting the straps. "I-I wasn't aware of a meeting time." She knew they were staring and found it easier to deal with if she were rummaging around her bag. "I'm s-sorry about the inconvenience." She apologized. Holding her bag loosely at her chest she continued, "Naruto- He'll be here soon."

She could feel the awkward being poured into her. She anticipated the feeling, but never thought Ten-Ten would be the one to cause it. Taking a place next to Lee she stayed silent in hopes of Naruto's hurried arrival.

Neji outwardly grimaced, not even caring to hide his total and absolute disapproval of the stigma that was Naruto. He was beginning not to care. What did it matter if his team and Hinata saw? Everyone knew Naruto and Neji were never on great terms. Since that mishap several years ago, the extent of his friendship would only reach bounds of aversive tolerance. He was not looking forward to the next few days.

As the group stood waiting, Neji kept his eyes on the village, occasionally glancing over to see Hinata lean against the gate's hinges. Like at the Kage tower she was devoid of her jacket, causing an alteration of her outfit that did not go unnoticed.

He was inclined to the change, but it hindered him simultaneously. She was pleasing to the eye, especially to him since he had an unusual liking to her suddenly visible limbs. He was attracted to the kissed appearance of her veins, fragile on dainty wrists stretching upwards to create a beautifully pale arm to curve and dip inwards to unveil a lovely collarbone. He'd see more if it weren't for the black shirt she wore instead of the mesh he was beginning to like so much. It was just a coincidence that Hinata took a liking to sweaters and jackets. And her dark bottoms had been swapped for her youthful, blue capris. It was a time warp.

He noted, as she bent to grasp her bag the bandages peeking beneath her black shirt. He inwardly winced. He never really meant to hurt her. It was just an impulsive move that resulted in a change of heart. For Neji it would be his revolution. The realization that he had sincere feelings for her that stretched farther than the limitations of family. He was oblivious for what it meant to Hinata, if anything at all.

Naruto sprinted towards them, arms flailing "Sorry you guys! I had to tell Sakura-chan I'd be gone for a few days."

Everyone reflexively looked over at Hinata. They knew she had to be sensitive about the subject.

She ignored the stares and kept her eyes looking forward. Anything that ever involved Naruto made her feel stupid. Along with the pity parties being thrown behind her back, it only made everything worse. She knew it was a bad idea to be on this mission, but she wouldn't decline because she was uncomfortable.

"Naruto," Neji spoke, alarming the group with a noticeably venom tone, "To make it easier for everyone, I would appreciate if you closed your mouth."

Naruto's attention shot towards Neji, "Geez Neji what's up your – "

"Ok you guys! This bickering isn't going to get us anywhere."Ten-Ten was quick to halt the elevating anger.

Lee floated on through, "Ten-Ten is correct! We should put our energy in relinquishing the evils of -!"

Ten-Ten looked skeptically, "God, Lee – you just…just stop."

Hinata, who had been pushed to the side, glanced over to see Neji glaring at the group. As awkward as it felt, she was happy Neji was taking the reigns.

* * *

I so wanted to bring Naruto into this.

Review


	9. Camp

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga/anime/characters/settings etc.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Camp

The journey would have only taken a few hours, a day at most; however the emotional marathon being sponsored by the two head males was soul-sucking.

"This way you guys!" Naruto yelled, running in the opposite direction.

The group stared, confused. "Hey, Naruto, you're going the wrong way!" Ten-Ten yelled. She turned towards Lee and Neji, "He's too far ahead. I don't think he can hear me."

Neji strained his eyes to see the spec that was Naruto. "Idiot…" he muttered in disgust. Looking over towards Hinata, he noticed her lagging demeanor. Leaning against a tree she had her eyes closed. He couldn't fathom what this mission was doing to her emotionally.

Sighing, he took his bag off and dropped it to the ground. "Following Naruto in circles isn't doing us any good." Jumping down from the tree-top, he began preparation.

"What are you doing?" Ten-Ten yelled from above.

Neji didn't respond. Following him down, the group stood curiously awaiting direction. And there it came, "Lee," Neji began, "Go collect firewood and take Hinata."

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes, "Neji, you must be out of your mind. We're only a few hours away, and you're thinking of setting up camp?"

Hinata looked over and wondered the same. She was pleased for the break, but hadn't expected a rest until reaching Nara's group.

Hinata stepped forward, "What about Naruto?" She had to mention.

Neji paused a moment hating the fact that Hinata had to be the one to point out Naruto's lack of involvement. Not even halting from his bag searching, he directed Ten-Ten to fetch Naruto. Reluctantly, she spouted a distaste of leadership and ran along.

"Hinata let us gather the firewood." Lee motioned for Hinata to follow. She nodded and smiled some. "L-let me just put my things down?"

He replied with a pose, accompanied by an enthusiastic thumb's up.

Situating her things near a tree she ran to follow.

"Hinata," She stopped and turned to see Neji stand. His hand outstretched, a tiny capsule lying flat on his opened palm, "You look tired."

Plucking it from him, she bowed awkwardly, "Th-Thank you…" she stated confused, but grateful. She turned swiftly; she still couldn't look at him.

Lee stared at the two, surprised. He never knew Neji to give kind gestures. Being nice is hard enough, not to mention caring. Smiling to himself, eyes starry eyed in wonderment, his thoughts floated towards a much gentler image Neji. All thanks to Hinata.

"Lee!" Neji demanded.

Hinata stared at Lee pleasantly. "Are you alright?"

Lee was limp with sadness then, dried up hopes and dreams shriveled to their very core. He wasn't any kinder than he was a few minutes ago.

* * *

Walking alongside Lee she was surprised how quiet of a stroll it had been. She thought he would have much to say. This _was_ Lee after all. He was known to ramble passionately about things for days on end and here he is with not a word on his tongue.

Scratching her arm, Hinata was beginning to feel uncomfortable. It was a silence heavy and set. She wasn't going to disturb it. She was thankful Neji hadn't matched her with Ten-Ten. She'd much rather be with Lee, but now she was beginning to think otherwise.

"Neji is concerned for your health." It was a statement. One Hinata was shocked to hear.

Looking over at Lee, she could only blink.

He continued, "That is good. He must be that way to live with you."

Hinata attempted a smile but the conversation caught her off guard. "I suppose." She commented.

"Neji isn't very loving towards us. He's very demanding and quite serious. I hope he isn't too hard on you." Lee made sure to look at her then and they both stopped.

"I'm not so sure '_love- loving_' is an a-appropriate word." She sounded baffled.

"Why not?" He asked almost immediately, "It's a beautiful word." He declared.

Hinata unknowingly smiled at this.

* * *

The sun had begun to set once everyone returned. Now back at camp Naruto sat opposite of Neji. "Don't look at me like that." Naruto made a disapproving face. He wasn't pleased with taking a break either.

"Calm down, Naruto. You'll make Lee anxious." Ten-Ten said with a sigh.

Neji stood suddenly, "I'll be on first watch."

"I'll be first watch!" Ten-Ten raised her hand, volunteering. "I need to brush up on some stuff."

"But you're sharing a tent with Hinata." Neji mentioned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ten-Ten asked.

"We only have enough space for rotation. We _are_ separating genders." He clarified, speaking to her as if she were dim.

With a finger on her chin she finally spoke, "She's just going to have to share a tent with Naruto then."

"Why Naruto?" It was like hate was seeping into him. The idea of Hinata and Naruto sharing a tent was unnerving. The reason he wanted to be on first watch was to make sure everyone was kept separated. And although it was very unlikely, he wanted especially to keep Naruto separated from Hinata.

"…because Lee rolls about the tent when he sleeps." She reminded. "You're already used to it."

Lee agreed, "I don't mean to." He looked over to Hinata, "I train while sleeping."

Neji stayed quiet for a moment. He wondered why Ten-Ten was deviating so aggressively.

"Unless of course, _you_ would like to share a tent with Hinata?" She raised an eyebrow and gave Neji a look.

Hinata had her face in her hands. The thought of being so close in proximity with Naruto was heart wrenching, but sleeping next to Neji was somehow worse.

"Aww, who cares? You don't mind do ya, Hinata?" Naruto had his face scrunched up.

Biting the inside of her cheek, her eyes unconsciously fluttered towards Neji. He was still and staring at Ten-Ten who seemed rather indifferent.

"I-I –" She began and Neji turned to look at her. Her face turned red when she caught his eyes, embarrassment burning at her cheeks. She couldn't help but think about the incident. The way she felt and the things she thought. It was heinous.

Anything would be better than sharing a tent with Neji. "I don't mind." As fast as she could, she looked away.

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes and smiled, while Neji all but ripped his and Lee's tent open.

* * *

Right, sooo... I haven't written anything in awhile because of life. Usually I get into writing fics during the summer season. Don't be surprised if you notice a massive delay. Thanks for the patience, and subtle interest, all is appreciated.


	10. Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga/anime/characters/settings etc

* * *

Chapter Ten

Invitations

The night was still young. Hinata had volunteered herself to be on watch after Ten-Ten began to doze. It was surprising to see that Neji wasn't at all fazed by Ten-Ten sharing a tent with Naruto, although it had been a little pinch of pain on her side of things.

Sighing quietly, she watched the flames of the fire flicker. Her mind was doused in thoughts of Naruto. For the sole reason of closeness she hadn't thought of anything but him. It'd been awhile since she actually thought of him – at least in this way. It hurt to think of him otherwise.

She knew her comrades must have noticed the immediate discrepancy. She saw the glances now and then. Everyone always wanted to sneak a peak at her reaction whenever he was near. _"Poor, Hinata-chan…"_ she thought to herself almost sarcastically. She sighed once again. That's what everyone must have thought after that massive display of humiliation.

* * *

When she proclaimed her love for Naruto during his battle with Pein, what was she expecting? Of course it wasn't an open invitation into his personal life, but maybe a window. A sliver of a chance was all she wanted. Maybe even less, but to be forgotten after the initial fight was something she didn't even think to happen.

Naruto had been ambushed by medic nins as soon as he entered the facility. Legions of people swarmed him, friends and medics alike standing by awaiting instruction.

Tsunade was quick to speak. She yelled for everyone to exit into the hallway.

Outside the hospital room door where most of his friends stood waiting anxiously, a hoarse, muffled voice could only be mustard through the filter of medical nin surrounding his crucially damaged body, "Sa- kura-cha-…"

He couldn't properly articulate the name, but everyone knew. Hinata remembered standing there as still as possible as Sakura urgently shoved her way into the room. As she entered, the door - left ajar, it was her window.

From the hallway she couldn't tear her eyes away from Naruto's affection.

Sakura's hand securely in his as he tried to lift himself up…

Her hushing him, yelling for him to stay still…

Her worried face, and saddened eyes, as he smiled up at her with a significant amount of effort…

And when she leaned down, face close to his – Kiba took Hinata then, tugging her out of the hospital, away from Naruto's unambiguous rejection and the rookie nine's impossible gaze.

It was an ache so strong. The deepening pain as she was held by Kiba's limp embrace was beyond anything she ever felt. She could hardly breathe.

She remembered Kiba holding her against him lightly, as if giving her a chance to take herself away. _"He's – He's stupid."_ She heard him say more than once, but it was like an echo in the distance.

She was robbed. Her feelings cast aside almost as if their worth was nothing. Her devotion picked apart, left - abandoned. She was ignored.

* * *

Biting her lip, she realized she still has yet to cry from the experience. She avoided Naruto because of it, Sakura as well. She wanted nothing to do with them. Hinata wasn't completely cross towards them, but her feeling of despair amplified with every mention of the couple. She'd rather not get herself involved in such horror.

Drawing lines in the dirt she stood to clear her mind. Suddenly she felt too close, suffocated even. What was she doing here? Why was she in this situation?

Tired and frustrated, not knowing what to do, she paused to breathe. Her lungs filled finally and when she exhaled she felt nothing less than empty – hollow.

* * *

Neji couldn't help but watch. He was beyond sleep by this time. He was trained to go days without sleeping let alone be at peace.

He noticed the change of chakra once Ten-Ten went off. He was quick to move, seeing as Hinata took her place. He must not have been discrete seeing as how they both looked his way. He gave a curt nod and settled back into the tent, uneasy.

From the opening of the tent, he saw the two girls exchange a few words. He saw Hinata smiling sweetly, and Ten-Ten sauntering off, flailing her arm as she entered the tent with Naruto.

Watching curiously, he saw Hinata set herself in Ten-Ten's place. Sitting limply at the end of a log she stared, mesmerized by the dying fire. She was still, and blank. Eventually she began dragging her finger against the floor in front of her.

He wondered what she was thinking about. Most likely it was something he didn't fancy. He made note of what she liked, and it was obvious their similarities ended where the bloodline started.

Once he saw her get up, he hadn't known what made him move but he was suddenly there in front of her.

* * *

Turning slowly Hinata came to see his face. Surprised he was even up at all, "N-Neji…" She thought he may have gone back to bed, along with the others.

He hadn't said anything, a look similar to surprise etched into his face.

"I couldn't sleep." He finally stated.

"O-oh…" Hinata paused, "Would you like to take over?"

He shook his head.

Hinata felt the rush of awkward drown her when he focused his attention in her direction. A twisting anxiety flooded her system as she stared at him momentarily. His hair was undone and his traditional Hyuga attire was dismayed. He was impossibly handsome.

A feel that was much too strong erupted in her belly. She needed to look away, avert her gaze, yet somehow she spoke with little fear, "Would you like to take a walk?" She didn't know why she said it. The only thing in her head that made any logical sense was that she wanted to move.

Taken aback by this, Neji stood baffled. He didn't expect this.

* * *

Hey you guys, I'm sorry for the delay, like always. This was stewing in my documents for awhile so I decided just a few seconds ago to post it. Yay!

Also, I have written a new oneshot that's been slowly developing since the middle of this summer (NEJI/HINA). I posted that. People have been saying it's a confusing concept to grasp however delightful. :D Enjoy and please review.


	11. Letting Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga/anime/characters/settings etc

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Letting Go

To be honest she just didn't want to stand there. Thoughts of Naruto kept her down and the idea of keeping it that way was nauseating. She thought maybe, that's why she felt so uncomfortable when Neji appeared. It had to be the reason. She figured, she might as well make the best out of the situation. So she asked him to walk with her.

She recognized him as a distraction. She had been so invested in him that she never really thought of anything else. In a bizarre way, she felt comforted knowing this.

She realized: Neji made her feel better. Selfishly she likened him to an alternative.

* * *

He didn't have to look at her to know she was uncomfortable.

Dismissing the urge to stare he continued walking forward, eyes kept ahead. They strayed silently from camp and he wished dearly that he didn't have the sickening sense of repugnance lying dormant in his gut. As much as he enjoyed the idea of taking a quaint stroll with Hinata, the actual execution of it was near frightening. For what reason did she ask him? It was a thought he mulled over in his head. Like many other occasions, things that were supposed to be quite pleasurable seemed unnecessary and impossibly bothersome.

A total pessimist.

"I'm- I'm happy we're living together." Hinata exhaled loudly, her voice getting shaky suddenly.

Neji's heart almost stopped.

Halting his next step, he turned to look at her.

"At first," she began, "I did not know how to react to father's demands." Her eyes aligning with his, "I just want you to know that – " she smiled, not able to complete her statement.

Nervous, Neji felt his hands begin to move. He wouldn't admit to them shaking, but the feeling was foreign. The weight of anxiety propelled him to speak words of a lie, "It is… an obligation." He sounded truthful in a way. He thought it wrong of her to be happy – happy about their living situation.

She shouldn't be happy to be with him.

His deep voice felt like weights on her shoulders. Hinata's smile faltered, "R-Right" she looked away, and abruptly began to head back.

Though, she had to stop.

She thought for a moment. "I thought we were making progress." She said eagerly. Turning around she came to face him again.

He said nothing.

Hinata looked down, and found his hands bundled in tight fists, a foot anchoring him down as if he wanted so desperately to run away. She knew something was wrong, but she was sick of trying to figure it out on her own. She truly believed there was something going on in his head that he wasn't telling her. He was defiant, and reluctant in so many ways. "Why are you pushing me away?"

* * *

The overwhelming feeling of rejection was still biting at him. He didn't want her to know. He could not let her know. She would use it against him.

"Why are you pushing me away?" She asked again. He knew she was settled on this. She wanted an answer.

"_You'll use it against me._" He thought abruptly, not a second to spare. He knew she wouldn't be able to understand, let alone, reciprocate. It was wrong.

She bravely took a step closer. Her eyes pleading and her mind begging, "I know you are not too fond of m-me. I can tell by looking at you." She paused, "I really believed we were getting along."

She was beginning to think otherwise, "Did I do something to you?"

He felt his breath become shallow. He watched as she stepped back and folded her arms, as if she were cold. "I know it's no consolation, but I'll tell father I would like to return to the compound."

She began walking back and Neji began feeling disgusted. Why on earth would she approach him? He couldn't think properly, he was beginning to feel sick and all he wanted to do was stop her from leaving.

* * *

Hinata suddenly felt herself being stopped. A firm grip on her shoulder and his stoic face directed towards her.

"You don't have to do that." He said almost weakly.

Hinata couldn't believe it.

With both of his hands placed firmly on her shoulders she knew she wouldn't be able to move. "I…" With his strength she was planted firmly in her spot.

Softly, almost like he wasn't doing it at all. He brushed the length of her neck with his thumb, and traced the faint frame of her collarbone.

He felt so much better.

Hinata's arms unhooked and fell loosely to her sides. She was not expecting that.

* * *

She couldn't sleep at all.

The only thing she thought about was what happened on the path.

He had…confessed.

She mulled the situation over, not having a complete reaction to the whole thing.

Although she didn't seem like that type of person, it was obvious his confession would only benefit her. In a way, his feelings would represent a type of defeat, and possibly cause him an immense humiliation. She felt feeble and inexperienced, and the idea of Neji being with her seemed unfitting.

She was just starting to feel acknowledged. The thought of anything beyond that was implausible. It didn't make any sense. And how would she respond?

Hinata hadn't thought of him in that way. He was her cousin, how could she? She had never been close to him, and for the longest time she thought she never would.

For a moment, she entertained the thought, the idea.

Was she even worthy?

* * *

I wrote this a long time ago, so I was surprised to re-read the part where Neji basically confesses.

I hope you guys continue reading. I'm going to try and update more. Tell me if you liked this chapter, please review.

chibismiles5266


End file.
